The Legacy of DragonZord
by Pohatu
Summary: It's been pretty peaceful, but the wave of energy that Zordon did is wearing off. When an old evil returns, so does an old good. The green ranger powers return...in the most unusual of ways. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaah, c'mon, Dad! What's so important about this hat?

This is heard as the camera fades in showing, showing young Drake Oliver to be standing on the porch of his home with his father, Mr. Oliver. Drake is dressed up in an old west-style outfit. Drake's father hands him the hat, giving him a slightly stern look. "Because it belonged to your very courageous ancestor, Colonel Tommy Oliver." This statement triggered a slight wrinkling of the nose from the boy as he took the hat. "Well,I still don't see why I have to wear this stupid outfit." A soft sigh escaped the father's lips after he had heard his son say this and just shook his head, closing his eyes as he did so. Whilst Mr. Oliver's eyes were closed, a brief glow triggered from the hat, which caused a confused look to come onto Drake's face. "What was that!"

"Hey! What's with the get-up, Drake?" This was heard directly before Drake's friend, Ike, arrived, with a girl right behind him. "Well, don't forget about Jessica." This caused a slight bush to come onto the girl's face as she looked at Drake. "H-Hey Drake." Despite her blush, she still had a loving look on her face as she looked at Drake, the boy giving a slight blush of his own before turning his attention back to his friend. "So, why aren't you at the martial arts tournament?" Ike asked this as he briefly glanced at the hat, though he glanced back up as his friend responded. "My dad said I had to be here, all because of this stupid ancest-"

Drake was cut off as a huge explosion knocked the group of their feet, the boys glancing around as they tried to find the source of the explosion. "What was that!" Drake shouted as he started to get up, glancing over to see that Jessica was unconscious. "I don't know." Ike said as he, too, got up. The two boys moved close to Jessica and were just starting to pick them up when a large group of putties appeared, the clay minions starting to walk towards the group. Drake shoved Jessica fully into Ike's arms as he stepped in front of his friend, getting into a fighting stance. "Get her to safety! I'll take care of these goons." Drake said, even as Ike glanced at him in a slightly worried manner. "You sure?" "No, but do you know anyone stronger than me?" This exchange was ended as Drake's dad appered and started fighting the putties on his own, causing a shocked expression to come onto Drake's face. "Dad!"

"Run, Drake! I can handle them!"

"Now I have to stay. Ike, get her out of here!"

"Alright, come back in one piece, though!" Ike yelled this as he carried Jessica quickly away from the battle, occasionally glancing back as he ran. Drake waited until he was sure that Ike and Jessica were a safe distance away before he rushed towards the group of putties, thinking silently to himself as he went. "Why is this happening? What's going on here? Why's my dad fighting these things?" His train of thought was cut off as he reached the group of clay minions, one of them immeadiately peeling away from the rest of the group and throwing itself at Drake. Without even really trying at this point, Drake slammed his fist into the chest of the putty and threw it off of him, blinking in surprise as he watched it dissolve in front of his eyes. "Okay...that was weird." The boy said, before snapping his eyes up as his dad's voice rang out. "I thought I told you to get out of here!"

"Well, I couldn't leave you alone with these things."

"Their called 'Putties', but I'll explain things later."

"Dad, watch out!"

Drake lunged towards the group surrounding his father, taking out several with a kicking combination he had been planning to use at the tournament that day, but stopped after he saw a large, gold, monkey-like figure appear. Drake instantly recognized it as one of the monsters to have attacked Angel Grove about thirteen years before. "I thought the power rangers destroyed you and your partners." Mr Oliver said, throwing off another putty before bringing his complete attention to Goldar. "It's so good to know that people still remember me." Goldar's voice was still as deep and scratchy as ever as he started to slowly move towards the group. "I wasn't destroyed, everything evil in me was destroyed by Zordon. After a while the remnance of Dark Spectre's power was seeded in us and slowly pushed out Zordon's energy. Now that we're back, Rita, Zedd and I are more powerful than ever!" A slight gasp escaped Mr. Oliver's lips before he clenched his fist and took another step towards Goldar. "You'll never succeed, you over-grown circus animal!"

"I take it that you're Jim Oliver, and that's your son." Goldar said this as he pointed at Drake, Drake looking to Goldar at the very same instant. "What are they talking about?" Drake thought to himself as his fathered yelled to Goldar not to touch him. "I'm not in intrested in him, Jimmy boy. I'm intrested in you. If we capture you, we'll be able to draw out your so-called cousin, Tommy! Then we can exact our revenge." Goldar said this and then let an evil laugh bellow from his chest, but stopped as Jim took another step forward. "You'll never capture me or Tommy. I'll stop you by myself, right here and now!" This caused Goldar's upper lip to quirk up a bit at the very same instant that he pulled out his trademark sword, twirling it around once. "You shall be defeated easily, puny human." A small grin formed onto Jim's lips as he pulled a small, red shard from out of his pocket, holding it up in front of him ."Don't underestimate me, Goldar. Tommy gave me a small fraction of his Zeo Crystal for just such an occasion."

Just as Jim had said this, the shard glowed a small red light before taking the shape of the Zeo 5 Power Sword, Jim grabbing it immeadiately and charging at Goldar. "Well, this should be fun." Goldar said before bringing his blade up, parrying away Jim's attack before swinging at him. As soon as Jim had charged toward Goldar, the putties started attacking Drake again, the teenage boy fighting them off as he watched his dad out of the corner of his eye. "I can't believe it...he fights like he was trained by the power rangers themselves..." Drake thought to himself as he kept fighting off the putties, Goldar starting to lose ground in his own fight as Jim kept gaining the upperhand. Goldar jumped back to avoid another slash by Jim, but Mr. Oliver surpised Goldar by doing a quick lunge. Drake had just thrown off a pair of putties with a spin kick as he noticed just how much of an upperhand Jim had gained, but his jaw dropped as he heard Goldar's shout. "If I can't destroy you, I'll destroy your son!"

"NO!"

Goldar charged toward the young Drake as he raised his sword up, Drake just standing there, obviously paralyzed with fear. Goldar brought his sword down as he moved within striking distance, but at Jim leapt in front of Drake at the last possible second, absorbing the blow with his own body. Drake watched his dad drop the ground, bleeding and motionless, which caused the boy to grit his teeth in anger. "Puny human, thinking he could destroy me." Goldar said smugly, starting to laugh in a smug manner, but Drake charged towards Goldar in an attempted surprise attack. Without even really seeming to try, Goldar swatted Drake back, causing the teen boy to land in a crouching position as tears of sadness and anger rolled down his cheek ."Why me? Who is this guy? What's going on here? Help, someone...please..." Drake had been thinking this to himself when an unknown voice, just barely above a whisper, was heard by Drake. "Believe in yourself."

"I...I...I BELIEVE!"

The yell seemed to trigger the hat, which in turn glowed a bright green, turning into a gold coin with a three pointed claw a few seconds later. Drake turned and picked up the coin, immeadiately being engulfed by a green light, which only lasted a few seconds. As the time ran out, the light disappeared to show Drake...to be wearing the Green Mighty Morphing Power Ranger outfit. "No! It can't be! Your powers are gone, taken away by the green candle!" Drake stood there, his hands clenched up into fists as he stared at Goldar, waiting for him to finish before he spoke himself.

"You'll pay for what you did to my dad, Monkey boy."

Drake watched as Goldar rushed towards him, pulling out the Dragon Dagger at the last second to meet Goldar's blade head on. With very little trouble, Drake pushed Goldar back a couple of feet before driving a knee into the gold monkey's mid-section, which caused Goldar to withdraw his blade. Drake followed this up by doing a quick uppercut-style slash with the dagger, causing Goldar to flip backwards. The evil minion started to retreat, glaring at Drake as he went. "I don't know how you're back, but I'll figure it out!" These were Goldar's last words as he disappeared in his trademark flame, Drake immeadiately powering down after doing so and rushing over to his dad.

The steady 'beep-beep' of a pulse-monitor was heard as the camera faded back in, showing Drake to be sitting beside a hospital bed, his father laying on the bed itself, still unconscious. The young boy's gaze was locked on the dragon coin as he rolled it around in his fingers, his face having a very interested look to it. "Who's voice was that? It sounded so familiar. I guess the hat wasn't so stupid after all." A soft chuckle escaped Drake's lips before his father let out a gasp. About a second later, Jim Oliver sat up in bed, glancing around as he asked where he was at. Finally, his gaze rested on Drake. "You're okay! What happened to Goldar?"

"I fought him, Dad." This response from Drake generated a shocked expression from Jim as he leaned towards his son a bit more, lowering his voice as he spoke. "You fought Goldar and won?" Drake, obviously sensing the urgency in his dad's voice, along with the secrecy, leaned forward and nodded, lowering his voice to the same level his dad's was at. "Sort of. He ran off just after one attack from me." An impressed look came onto Jim's face, the adult leaning back a little bit, but still keeping his voice low as he kept talking. "So how did you beat him?"

Drake bit his lower lip after his dad had asked that, briefly glancing down at the power coin before raising it up and tilting it so that the symbol was facing towards his dad. "I'm not entirely sure, but the hat turned into this coin. After that, I picked it up and...I turned into the green power ranger." The look of impressment on Jim's face only heightened after he heard this, causing him to drop back against his bed again briefly before popping back up, moving close to his son again. "That's amazing...how did it feel?" Seeing that his dad wasn't angry at him or anything, he lowered the coin from out of sight and placed it on the table beside the bed before he began speaking. "It felt incredible, Dad. The power was surging all thoroughout my body, it was just so amazing!" As if to emphasize on how it had felt, Drake had thrown his arms out to show had extravegant it had been, but quickly lowered them back down as he saw a couple of doctors give him a weird look from outside.

A small smile crept onto face of Drake's dad before an apologizing look replaced it. "Look, I'm sorry I never told you. Colonel Thomas Oliver was the green power ranger. He turned the power coin into a hat to disguise his power, hence why that hat was so dear to us." Drake looked like he liked this explaination...until a confused look moved onto his face, and he quirked an eyebrow at his dad as he tilted his head slightly to one side. "That can't be right, though. The green ranger only appeared here in Angel Grove thirteen years ago." Jim nodded after his son had finished talking, showing that he was right, even as Jim held up one of his hands with one finger held up to signal silence from him. "Yes, that's correct, son. However, Dr. Thomas Oliver, a paleontologist told me the truth."

"Which was..?"

"That our ancestor, Colonel Thomas Oliver, is the clone of Dr. Thomas Oliver." Drake stood up from his chair, moving so quickly up from his chair that he caused it to fall back. "WHAT!" The young boy had raised his voice after his dad said this, the look on his face showing complete disbelief. "I know it's hard to believe, son, but Dr. Oliver was the green ranger, white ranger, zeo ranger five, and the black dino thunder ranger." The look of disbelief only increased after his dad had said this, the boy taking a step back and shaking his head a couple of times as he said what again. "When the white ranger appeared, the green ranger's powers were gone. However, Rita Repulsa used a spell to recreate the power and gave them to Tommy's clone. After that, the green ranger and white ranger fought for a considerabel amount of time until the white managed to convince green to fight for good. However, for both of them to be able to exist, one of them had to goto the past. So, using the current monster's power of teleportation, they transported the clone back to colonial times and left him there. The last thing that our dear doctor saw was the clone turning the coin into a hat and walking away."

Drake had started pacing as his dad told him the story, shaking his head on a couple of occasions before finally sighing as his dad finished. The young boy picked up the chair and set it up right again, sitting down and looking at his dad. "Alright, I guess that sort of makes sense. What are we going to do now, though?"

"We're going to see my cousin, Dr. Thomas Oliver."

The sound of a SUV engine whirring down along a road of some kind is heard as the screen fades in, showing that Drake and his father were inside of Jim's SUV, driving down a freeway. Drake was in the front passenger seat, still staring at the dragon coin as he thought about everything that his father had told him back at the hospital. After a few minutes, he raised his head from looking at the coin and looked over at his dad, a curious look on his face. "So how exactly did you meet Tommy?" This triggered a chuckle out of Jim as he briefly glanced over at his son before looking back to the road, beginning to speak as he kept driving. "Well, I was in Reefside on business when I saw him in the paper. I noticed how much he looked like Colonel Oliver, along with the fact that their names were identical." Drake nodded, slipping the dragon coin inside of his pocket before leaning back a bit further against his seat. "So you met him and then explained everything to him that you knew?"

"That's right, and then, shockingly enough, he explained everything to me. Even how he recieved every power he's held in his time as a ranger." Jim glanced over from the road to look at his son after he had said this, grinning a bit more as he noticed the surprised look on his son's face. After about ten seconds of silence, Drake looked to his dad again, the curious look still on his face. "Well, considering that I have these powers...what all can you tell me about them?" As the boy said this, he reached back inside of his pocket and pulled out the dragon coin, running his finger on the very edge of the triple-pointed design on the coin. "Well, for one thing, even in your civilian form, you'll perform better than you did before when it comes to your physical attributes." A grin came onto Drake's face as he wrapped his fingers around the coin in the form of a fist, raising his eyebrows at his dad. "Awesome! Now I can definitely win at the tournaments!"

"No."

"Aaaahh..."

"That would be a misuse of your powers, as any of the previous power rangers would be able to tell you. Now, back on the subject of your powers; the name of your weapon is the Dragon Dagger. The amount of power inside of that small weapon is immense. Also, it's the only thing that can summon DragonZord." Drake's jaw dropped after his dad had said this, obviously surprised at what he had just heard. "Hold on. You mean THE Dragonzord!" A slight chuckle came from Jim's mouth as he heard his son's reaction, nodding after his chuckled had subsided. "Yes. Hold on, we're here." Drake went quiet as his dad instructed as they pulled into the driveway of a normal-looking house, a black jeep parked just a few feet away from the porch. A man, looking just slightly younger than Jim, with short, spiked black hair walked out of the house, nodding as he saw Jim.

"Jim, it's good to see you again." Tommy stepped up to Jim and shook his hand, then briefly glancing over at Drake. "This must be your son, Drake." As if to confirm what Tommy had just said, Drake nodded and stepped forward himself, Tommy and Drake shaking hands, too. The first green ranger got a strange a look in his eyes, then dropping Drake's hand before smiling at the younger boy again. "It's good to see that the dragon coin picked a good person to recieve it's powers." Drake's eyebrows shot up after he heard Tommy say this, causing the new green ranger to take a step back as he looked at Tommy. "How'd you know?" The strange look had left Tommy's face as he slipped his hands inside of his pockets, a smile coming onto his face instead. "I once used those powers, so I know them when I feel them close by." Just as it looked like Drake had another question to ask, he was interrupted as an explosion was heard from the city.

Tommy glanced over at the city before looking back to Jim and Drake, a look of urgency on his face now, the look sliding into his voice. "We have to get inside. I have something to give to both of you." The veteran ranger said this and then ran inside, Jim and Drake briefly glancing at each other before shrugging and running inside after him, arriving just as Tommy came out of one of the back rooms with two boxes in his hands. Without a word, he gave one box to Jim and then the other to Drake, nodding and taking a step back after he had done so. Father and son looked at each other obviously in question before opening their respective boxes, Drake blinking as he saw a morpher in the style of Dragonzord's head inside of his box. As if reading Drake's mind, Tommy stepped forward and then moved beside Drake so that he could explain. "This will allow you to morph into the green ranger whenever you need to. Without a morpher, the only time you could morph is if you were in an extreme amount of pain or danger.

This caused a grin to come onto Drake's face as he took the morpher out of the box and held it in one hand as he lowered the box to the ground with the other before wrapping that same arm around Tommy in a hug. "Thanks, Tommy!" The younger boy said before stepping away, looking over his morpher as Jim pulled out a device from his own box...revealing it to be the Zeo 5 morpher. "Why are you giving me Zeo 5's morpher?" Jim asked as he slowly strapped the two-piece morpher to his wrist, Tommy smiling as he reached behind him and pulled out a morpher that was in the shape of the White Tigerzord's head. "All of the energy that Zordon expelled when he destroyed himself repaired my Tiger morphing power, which means that I can become the white ranger again. "Oh, that's handy." Jim said this with a light chuckle as he brought his arms up to look at the morpher again. "While that may be true, we don't have time to fool around here." Tommy said this, triggering a nod from Drake and Jim as they each took their position either side and slightly behind Tommy.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

The Green Dragon ranger, White Tiger ranger and Zeo Ranger five ran through the city that connected Reefside and Angel Grove, cheers from the people in the buildings on either side of them driving the three rangers on towards the battle. As they finally reached the battle, they slowed down to a jog before coming to a complete stop, the only thing they could see being hundreds of putties all over the place. Throwing out the orders to all the putties were none other than Rito and Goldar. "Think those putties are ready for a butt whooping?" Drake asked this as he hopped from foot to foot in a slightly impatient manner, causing a chuckle to come from the two adults as they each placed a hand on Drake's shoulders. "We're ready for them, that's all that matters." Jim said, Drake nodding as he stopped hopping, glancing to Tommy as the veteran started speaking. "You're powers should be even stronger than before because they're more concentrated now. Use it wisely." The teen ranger broke off from the two adults, running towards the putties as he yelled over his shoulder at Jim and Tommy. "Don't worry, I will!"

Jim and Tommy sprinted after Drake, pulling out their respective swords as they went, yelling out a warning to Drake just before a group of putties launched themselves at the boy. Luckily, Drake caught the warning just in time, pulling out his Dragon Dagger and swiping it across the Z's of each putty to disengrate them. Jim used his son as a springboard to launch himself at a bunch of Rita's speciality super putties, using his own sword to send them flying backwards without too much effort. Tommy used both of the previous rangers for a double springboard, twisting himself around in mid-air to drill a few of the Tengu warriors with Sabba, managing to land on his feet and do a few swift uppercut maneuvers to destroy more of them. Drake knocked out a few more of the putties with a series of spin kicks, knocking one more out before he noticed a duo of teens a few feet away helping to fight off the putties, letting out a slight moan of frustration as he realized it was Ike and Jessica. With a loud 'HI-YA!' Drake leapt towards them, decapitating a putty that had just grabbed Jess's wrist. Ike and Jess looked at the green ranger as he lowered his dagger, glancing around to make sure that no putties were nearby before looking to his two friends. "Ike, Jessica, you two HAVE to get out of here now!" The two started to turn away from the green ranger, but then froze in their tracks and slowly turnbed back to him. "Wait, how do you know our names?" Ike asked this as he took a step closer to the new dragon ranger, Drake mentally cursing himself for using their real names. "Er...I guessed. Now get out of here!"

"Are you sure you can fight them alone?" Jess asked this as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Drake in a slightly worried manner, the voice obviously triggering a slight memory in her. "Nobody can fight better than me, so of course I can take them." Ike's eyes went wide as he recognized that statement and took another step forward, giving Drake a light shove. "Drake, is that you! Of course it is, only you could be that cocky. Now we can't leave." Jess blushed as she looked at Drake again, a few naughty thoughts obviously going through her head as she figured it out for herself that Drake was the new green ranger. Drake glanced around once more to make sure that no civilians were nearby before he took off his helmet, confirming what his two friends had been saying. "Look, I couldn't bare it if you guys got hurt, especially you Jess." This caused the girl to blush a bit more before she raised her head up, giving him a confident smile. "We're not going. In fact, we'll help you! We'll kick all their clay butts together!" Ike nodded and threw a fist into the air after Jess had said this, grinning at his friend. "Alright, let's do it!" The three of them turned and started to run towards the battle, but after just a few steps, Jess stopped Drake and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, looking into his eyes. "Nothing's going to happen to us, Drake." The young boy smiled at her as he pulled his helmet back onto his head, patting her on the shoulder. "Of course not; I would never allow it." With that, the newly found couple turned and join the battle just as Ike jumped into the air and shoulder-tackled a putty to the ground, following it up by raining down onto the putty's face with left and rights, occasionally throwing in an elbow. Just as a putty was about to pounce on Ike in return, Jess ran up and spin-kicked it away, nodding at Ike to confirm that she was going to cover for him before starting to kick putties left and right as they moved in around the two, the girl not allowing the shock about Drake and their feelings for each other to hinder her fighting ability.

Seeing that his two friends were doing okay on their own, Drake pulled his dagger back out and started charging through the crowd, swinging the blade left and right to disengrate putties and Tengu warriors, his eyes fixated on Goldar as he ran. Before he could reach Goldar, however, more putties and Tengu appeared and started slowly pushing him and the other two rangers back until they were in the center of a large crowd of the minions. Within another few seconds, Jessica and Ike were thrown in beside the two rangers, all five of them taking fighting stances to show that they were ready for more, even as the entire army of putties and Tengu start to march forward towards them.

"Hold on, evil scum! Ha ha!"

A blue blur on a cloud appeared from the sky, knocking out the front row of putties and Tengu before hopping off the cloud and landing in a crouch positioned in front of Drake. The blue figure stood up a couple of seconds later...revealing it to be Ninjor. The ancient ninja turned to face towards Tommy, nodding in a respectful manner at him ."Hello, Tommy. It's nice to see you again." Tommy stepped forward and clasped Ninjor's hand in a handshake as he locked eyes with him. "Good to see you, too, Ninjor." After a moment of keeping their hands clasped, Ninjor turned toward Ike and Jessica and walked to them, pulling out an axe and a rather large shuriken as he got close. The two started to shrink back, but then blinked as they were handed the weapons in turn. As Ike grabbed the axe, a power flowed from it and into him, his body being covering in a silver ninja costume within a few seconds, the same thing happening with Jess, except her's was lavender. The six warriors rushed into the crowd, easily battering back the minions now that they had three more rangers on their side. Ninjor, Ike and Jess cleared a path just long enough for Drake, Jim and Tommy to start charging towards Goldar and Rito, but they were stopped as the two villians threw down a pair of silver orbs, causing a large amount of smoke to encase the area. When the smoke cleared...it was revealed that the orbs had caused the two villians to grow to giant size, the six rangers regrouping a little ways away from the giants. "So, that's how it's going to be huh?" Drake said, his voice showing a hint of bitterness as he glared up at Goldar and Rito, but Tommy stopped the boy from charging towards them. "They're too big for us now, Drake. We need to take it to the next level." Tommy raised Saba up and spun him around twice before raising him straight up into the air. "Saba, I need TigerZord power now!"

After Tommy had teleported away from the group to his zord, Jim raised his left hand up to the mouth area of his helmet, tapping something on his wrist before speaking into it. "Red Battlezord, now!" A brief 'BOOM!' was heard as the red battlezord was shot from the cannon in the mountains, and a scant few seconds later, Jim too was teleported away to his respectful zord. "And now for the zord that everyone loves. Dragonzord!" Drake raised the Dragon Dagger up to his helmet and tilted it to the side, blowing into it as he pushed the appropiate buttons, a roar being heard as Dragonzord rose from the sea and started walking from the habor and into town. Tigerzord came roaring into town at the same instant that the red battlezord touched down, throwing a few expiremental punches before hopping around in preperation for battle, the Dragonzord coming up between the two zords and striking a brief pose. Drake teleported from his spot on the ground to the cockpit of the Dragonzord, setting himself in just as Ninjor flew by on his cloud, flying directly by the Tigerzord's cockpit. "Oooh Tommy! An old ally of your's would like to help!" Just as Ninjor disappeared from the battle, the white falconzord came gliding in, firing the missiles from it's wings towards Goldar and Rito, giving Tommy enough time to bring Tigerzord to megazord mode. Once the transformation was complete, the falconzord came back around and perched itself on the tigerzord's shoulder, letting out a taunting screech at the two minions...which was cut short as Goldar and Rito copied themselves, one each so that it was now four on four. The rangers in zords glanced at each before nodding, the falcon and tigerzords taking on the Ritos as Dragonzord and the red battlezord took on the Goldars. As the two white zords charged towards the Rito duo, the falcon hopped up from Tigerzord's shoulder and swung it's wings forward to launch missiles at both Rito's, distracting them long enough for Tigerzord to shoot an energy orb at each one.

While that happened, the Goldars leapt forward to attack Drake and Jim simultaneously, causing Dragonzord to stumble backwards a bit before firing his chest laser at one of them, the red battlezord forcing the other one back with rapid punching. Tigerzord pulled out it's sword as Falconzord hovered right behind the megazord, spreading it's wings out as a firey energy started flowing from the bird and into the sword, Tigerzord charging forward a few seconds later to slice both Ritos in half with the sword. The two white zords turned just in time to see Dragonzord force one of the Goldars back with it's drill tail, the red battlezord charging in with it's fists pounding away with gunfire to finish him off. The last Goldar came up behind the little red punching zord and attempted to trip him up, but Dragonzord came up and punched Goldar backed, the red battlezord leaping up to kick Goldar right in the jaw. The kick sent the giant gold monkey tumbling backwards, giving Dragonzord just enough time to step forward and launch it's finger missiles at Goldar, destroying him. While the zord battle had been happening, Ninjor had flown back down to help Ike and Jess destroy the last of the putties and Tengu warriors, the three of them letting out loud cheers as Drake, Jim and Tommy teleported down from their zords, landing directly in front of their friends. The group of them powered down, Jessica following it up by jumping into Drake's arms. "I'm so glad you weren't hurt!" The young girl said before Drake gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm alright now. I've been waiting to do that for a while."

"I'm just glad it's over." Jim said as he tilted his wrists to each side, causing his morphers to disappear, the rest of the rangers doing something similar before Ninjor glanced around, realizing he was a little out of place. With a nod at the rest of the rangers, he leapt into the air and onto a cloud, flying off as the team waved at him until he disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yup, the long awaited chapter two of the Legacy of Dragonzord is here!

* * *

The sounds of sparring, the latest pop music and the just the general clammer of students chatting away was heard as Drake and Jessica grinned at each other, sipping away at the fruit smoothie they were sharing. Across the room, Ike was sparring with one of his classmates, the classmate mostly being forced onto the defensive due to Ike being so quick with his offense.

Tommy chuckled a little bit as he stepped into the juice bar, glancing around as the obvious memories from back when his friends and him hung out at that very bar years back. The former green ranger quickly composed himself again as Jim stepped up beside him, the two nodding at each other before walking over towards the bar. The two bar tenders stopped what they were doing as they saw Tommy, quickly rushing out from behind the bar and tripping over each other to fall right in front of Tommy. "Bulk? Skull?" The first green ranger asked in clear surprise at seeing his old classmates there.

"Got that right, Tommy boy. I'm surprised you remembered us." Bulk grinned as he said that, but that grin was quickly put out from the mock-cold glare that Tommy gave him.

"Well, considering that you did give me the phone after I had specifically told you to leave me be..." Bulk smiled innocently and got up to his feet, Jim squatting down as he noticed that Skull wasn't getting up.

"Ah man, Skull's out cold." Jim said, shaking his head before helping the scrawny kid up to his feet and dragging him behind the bar, dropping him there rather roughly. Tommy shook his head before returning his attention to Bulk.

"Do you know where Drake and his friends are at?" The veteran ranger of their group asked Bulk.

"Yeah, they're right over there." Bulk swung his hand out to point, but ended up whacking a random person in the back of the head. The customer, growling in obvious anger, turned around and dumped their drink over Bulk's head before kicking him in the shin and then promptly walking out.

"Ah, just like old times." Tommy said with a shake of the head before turning and heading off in the direction off Drake and Jessica, a smile creeping onto his face as he saw the two staring into each other. 'Kind of reminds me of Kimberly and me...' He thought quietly to himself as he saw that they were only replying to each other through giggles. Deciding to leave them be, he turned his attention to Ike, who was winning match after match with his classmate, Ike's agility really helping him out as he danced around his classmate. Just as Tommy was about to start walking over towards Ike, however, the ground suddenly started to shake, causing the lights in the juice bar to go out. This was followed by the sky quickly turning dark, making it so that the darkness in the juice bar was absolute.

Just barely able to see each other, Drake nodded to Ike, then Tommy and his father and finally Jessica. Gathering up near the door, Tommy placed a hand on Drake's shoulder, looking him in the eyes. "You're sure that you're ready for this, Drake?" He asked the boy, keeping his voice low so that noone else in the juice bar would hear them and ask what they were talking about.

"Someone has to stop these guys, right? The powers aren't faltering for me like they were for you back when you had them, Tommy. Let's go" Tommy reluctantly nodded after hearing this from Drake, the group of them running outside. Out on the street, they glanced around before Jessica finally pointed down the street, Drake letting out a growl of annoyance when he saw Lord Zedd and Rita standing at the end of the block.

"The world belongs to us now!" Lord Zedd's deep and raspy voice boomed from within his voice mask, the red-clad figure following his boast with raising his staff, causing a bolt of lightning to blast from his staff and shoot into the sky, a clear show of power.

"You can't stop us now!" Rita's high pitched voice shouted this directly after Zedd's show of power, the witch following it up with a cackle that caused Jessica to minorly shiver, the tone of the laugh obviously not settling well with her.

"C'mon, Rita, Zedd, who're you kidding? We'll stop you everytime you try and take over." Tommy said, stepping forward as he pulled his morpher out, running his thumb lightly over the activation button, but not pressing it down yet.

"Just like we stopped the gold monkey and the skeleton, we will stop you!" Ike said as he stepped forward, the look of determination in his eyes clearly showing that he was ready to fight them, powers or no powers.

"As long as we exist, you will never stand a chance of conquering our planet!" Jessica said as she stepped forward, dropping down into a defensive posture...but let out a slight eep of surprise as Ninjor dropping down in front of them, a morpher in each hand.

"Ike, Jessica! These are for you!" The blue, blocky ninja said before tossing the pair of morphers to their respective owners. Turning around in mid-air, Ninjor pulled out his sword and stepped forward, stepping into a defensive posture of his own. "Quickly, rangers; Morph!"

Drake nodded at Ninjor before pulling out his own morpher, everyone striking their respective stances for their morph. "IT'S MOPRHIN' TIME!" They shouted in unison, pressing the activation switches on their morphers.

With a giant explosion, the energy from each respective morpher flowed into it's respective owner, the smoke disssipating after about ten seconds to show each ranger standing there. Each suit glinted lightly in the darkness of the city, the group standing there for a few seconds before charging forward, Drake leading the way as he drew the Dragon Dagger. Ninjor swung his blade once before Jim drew his own, the two nodding at each other before sprinting across the street, leaping through the air and swinging their blades down. Their blades didn't meet Rita, though, instead slamming directly into her staff. "Is that all you have, Power Pukes?"

"HELL NO!"

Ike's voice preceeded him, the young man flying right over Ninjor and Jim to land beside Rita, where he promptly slashed her. In a storm of sparks, the space witch flew back. Rita was given no room to breath, though, as Ninjor and Jim quickly rushed her, their blades raised in a way that obviously suggested that they were going in for the kill.

When they had been going after Rita, Drake had gone right after Lord Zedd with Tommy at his side. Drake swung his dagger around, attempting to get past Zedd's staff, but the red emperor caught the tip of the dagger with the Z on his staff, forcing it down. Just as it looked like Zedd was about to disarm Drake, Tommy rolled around behind Zedd, bringing Saba up to slash straight up the piece of armor that protected Zedd's spinal column. With a roar of anger and a storm of sparks, Zedd leapt over Drake and turned around, letting out a blast of dark energy that originated through his visor. The green ranger, seeing where Zedd was aimming, sprinted across the battlefield, throwing himself into Jessica and knocking them obth out of the way.

It appeared Drake had just delayed the inevitable as another blast was shot at them. Having no time to dodge out of the way out of the way, the boy hugged Jessica to him, his back to the blast with his entire body blocking her from harm's way. "I won't let it kill the both of us!" He shouted, tilting his head downward so that his helmet covered her's.

Just as it looked like the blast was about to hit, a red, black, blue, yellow and pink light flashed through the air, hitting the blast and causing another huge cloud of smoke to engulf the battlefield. When the smoke cleared, it revealed five multi-colored suites to be standing in front of Drake and Jessica. "I can't believe you started without us, Tommy." The voice from the red suit casually said, the white ranger not able to recognize them until he stepped forward, a grin going unseen behind his helmet as he recognized the suites.

"Jason?"

"The one and only." The first red ranger replied, a chuckle evident in his voice.

"Don't forget the only person with a sense of humor in the group." The black suit said, the voice and humor clearly revealing it as Zack, the first black ranger.

"Try not to exclude me, either." The voice from the blue ranger rang out, the timidity, yet also depth of the voice, revealing it to clearly be Billy, the first blue ranger.

"Don't forget me!" The slightly accented voice from the yellow voice said in a slightly raised voice, Tommy's helmet snapping around to look at the suit as he realized it was Trini.

"If you forgot me, Tommy, you know I'll be kicking your butt after this fight!" A slight 'eep' was heard from Tommy inside of his white ranger costume as he heard the pink suit's voice, instantly recognizing it as Kimberly.

"It...it can't be!" Lord Zedd said as he stepped back, holding his staff in front of him, the slight trembling in his voice indicating his disbelief at seeing the group of rangers. Rita stumbled up beside Zedd, leaning against him and panting a bit to show that she had taken quite a bit of damage. "How did you regain the ability to morph, Power pukes!"

"You didn't think Tommy's power coin was the only fixed, did you?" Jason replied as the group maneuvered together, Drake and Jessica standing at the point of the group. Each ranger raised their weapon up, the weapons lighting up from so much power being gathered together in one spot.

"Now let's finish this...ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Drake shouted, the group letting out a cheer of 'YEAH!' as they charged forward, weapons held in front of them.

* * *

Author's Note: If you read it, you damn well better review it. 


End file.
